Tнє яєѕιѕтαηcє
by bxcuj
Summary: "Tres líderes en busca de lo que se les había sido arrebatado. Lazos que no debían romperse, familias que se rompieron. El diablo provocando sufrimiento. La esperanza." Con la ciudad de Tokio destruida, los sobrevivientes a la erupción y al caos no tenían nada más que alimentarse del miedo y la desesperación, pero aún estaba aquel rayo de luz que nunca desaparecía: La Resistencia.


**D** escargo de Responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes **sin fines de lucro.**

 **A** dvertencia: **U** niverso Alterno antes de la Batalla final contra Him. Lenguaje ofensivo. Temas fuertes. OoC. OC.

 **P** arejas: Momoko **/** Brick. Miyako **/** Boomer. Kaoru **/** Butch.

* * *

Prólogo.

 _Cuatro años atrás. Tokio._

 _"Ven conmigo, mi pequeña, abandona la luz que llevas en ti y piérdete en la oscuridad."_

Una maldición se escapó de su labios; la rama de algún árbol le había abierto una cicatriz algo pequeña y antigua que tenía en la mejilla. Sentía la sangre, caliente y espesa, bajarle lentamente por la mejilla. No importaba, había sentido cosas peores en aquellos últimos años. Cosas que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, como una interminable y horrenda película de terror. Una película demasiado real.

Vio la cabaña un poco más allá, oculta entre un montón de grandes y robustos arboles a medio quemar. Comenzó a correr y, mientras iba llegando, notó lo vieja que se había vuelto aquella cabaña, que antes de por sí ya era bastante vieja. La puerta estaba salida y la habían vuelto a poner en su lugar, de manera de darle a la cabaña un aspecto más abandonado, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con tablas llenas de hongos y las paredes, también de madera, ahora estaban ocultas por unas largas enredaderas. Y un pequeño trozo de tela rosa algo sucio estaba tirado en frente de la puerta.

Estaba en su nuevo hogar temporal.

Se ocultó detrás de un arbusto de moras y buscó entre el suelo lleno de ramas rotas, tierra y ceniza alguna piedra que le sirviera, cogió una de considerable tamaño y la lanzó a la puerta y esperó. La puerta tembló un poco. Volvió a lanzar una nueva piedra, y esta vez la puerta se movió. Salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta la cabaña.

—Límite de dos horas, Kaoru, por Dios.

Observó la cara de preocupación de su mejor amiga pelirroja, que llevaba el largo cabello suelto y la ropa hecha jirones, y sonrió un poco.

—Lo siento, Momoko, me he encontrado con un par de Zetas Negros de camino a la ciudad y tuve que ocultarme hasta que se fueran, pero he traído lo que necesitábamos —levantó la bolsa de tela que traía en las manos y sonrió aún más—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Miyako?

Momoko la miró y solo bastó un fruncir de labios para que Kaoru entendiera.

—Sígueme.

La morena siguió a Momoko por un pasillo, oyendo el sonido que hacían las tablas en el momento en que ambas las pisaban. Momoko se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble antiguo y la abrió sin tocar; una cama sin sábanas descansaba en un rincón de la pequeña habitación con una mesita de noche bastante vieja junto a ella. A los pies de la cama, prendiendo y apagando una y otra vez una linterna, Miyako permanecía con expresión ausente. Oyó los susurros y levantó la mirada celeste hacia ellas.

—¡Ah, Kaoru! —una expresión de alivio le apareció en el rostro mientras se levantaba—. ¿Adónde has ido, no se supone que no debíamos separarnos? ¿Por qué...?

—Dos cosas, Miyako. La primera: cállate —Kaoru sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su mejor amiga rubia—. Y la segunda: ¡Feliz cumpleaños número catorce!

La Gotokuji abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el contenido de la bolsa de tela que Kaoru le extendía con una sonrisa radiante; su pequeño pulpo púrpura descansaba al final de la bolsa de tela sucia. Abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez. Cogió al muñeco con las manos algo temblorosas y lo inspeccionó de lado a lado, sin creerlo. En frente de ella, Kaoru y Momoko se dieron una rápida mirada.

—Lo siento, Miyako —habló la pelirroja con voz queda—. Sabemos que no está igual a como tú lo dejaste, pero era lo mínim...

Momoko se detuvo al sentir a Miyako yéndosele encima, la cual también había agarrado a Kaoru de paso. Se dejó envolver en aquel abrazo cariñoso y sonrió de forma sincera.

—Muchas gracias, chicas —les dijo en voz baja—. Son las mejores amigas que podría pedir.

—Vale, vale, rubia —Kaoru soltó una risita y se alejó de ambas—. Tampoco es para que llores, eh.

Miyako sonrió y volvió a observar a su recién recuperado muñeco; le faltaba un ojo, ya no llevaba su sombrero, uno de los tentáculos se había abierto y el color púrpura que lo caracterizaba era ya casi de un color negro. Pero nada de eso importaba, le alegraba volver a ver un recuerdo de su vida antes de todo lo ocurrido, algo que le recordara que en algún momento había sido realmente feliz.

—¿En dónde lo encontraste, Kaoru? —le preguntó de repente.

—Oh, bueno —se rascó la parte de atrás de la nuca, moviendo su cabellera negra que era un poco más larga que antes—. Estaba en el sótano de tu casa...

—Ah, en el sóta... —su voz se fue apagando y su mirada, alterada y abatida, recorrió de pies a cabeza a la chica por primera vez en ese día—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has vuelto a la ciudad?!

—Ay, Miyako, no te alteres, no me ha pasado nada.

—¡Kaoru, estás toda malherida! —exclamó angustiada—. ¡No tenías que hacer tal sacrificio, idiota!

Momoko rio un poco y al recibir la mirada de Miyako, se detuvo al instante. Dando un suspiro, dio un paso adelante y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

—Tranquila, Miyako, no le ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Además, Him ya no está aquí, y casi no quedan Zetas Negros en Tokio, creen que ya todos estamos muertos o... Bueno, muriéndonos.

Las tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal. Miyako, un poco más tranquila, asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama. Una vez allí, miró a las dos muchachas en frente suyo y se aclaró un poco la garganta.

—Bueno, ¿y qué has visto?

Kaoru sonrió apenas.

—Ya sabes, lo típico —la sonrisa se borró a los segundos, dando paso a una mueca de tristeza—. Eso sí, había algo nuevo.

—¿Qué era? —le preguntó luego de una pausa.

—Sí, ¿qué pasó, Kaoru?

La morena se mordió el labio inferior y las miró a ambas.

—El... El Alcalde —su tono de voz sonó lúgubre para el temor de Momoko y Miyako—. Resulta que al parecer no murió durante la erupción que provocó Him.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿El Alcalde está vivo?

—N-no exactamente —las sonrisas de esperanza que habían aparecido en los rostros de ambas chicas desapareció—. No sé cuánto tiempo después de la erupción o del Alzamiento de Him murió, pero cuando pasé por los restos de lo que quedó de la Alcaldía... Él... Su cabeza... Su cabeza estaba colgada a las afueras del lugar.

Era como si un vaso de agua totalmente congelado les cayera encima. Momoko pestañeó y se dijo a sí misma que ya debería haber estado acostumbrada a aquella sensación tan horrible, después de todo, ya se había enterado de otras muertes mucho más chocantes e incluso las había visto en primera fila durante aquel tiempo, pero al parecer, no importaba cuántas veces sintiera esa sensación de estar apunto de caer en un abismo, jamás se le haría siquiera normal.

Al lado de Momoko, sentada en la cama con el muñeco de felpa en brazos, Miyako soltaba silenciosas lagrimas. Por su mente, como un pequeño cortometraje, pasaban los recuerdos que tenía guardado del Alcalde, del anciano amable y divertido que había conocido, el que había hecho que ella y sus amigas estuvieran en la misma clase, el hombre cuya cabeza en aquellos momentos colgaba de alguna parte de la Alcaldía como si fuese una bandera, como una demostración de que todo era aún peor de lo que se imaginaban.

—¿N-no has visto a nadie más? —le preguntó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz—. ¿Vivo o, ya sabes, muerto?

—No, ya las dije que solo vi lo típico, cenizas, lava seca y —se detuvo para dar una boconada de aire— cadáveres en cada calle. Y la mayoría de los cadáveres están ya cubiertos por las cenizas, por la lava seca o en descomposición, no había forma de reconocerlos.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, segundos en que el total y sepulcro silencio permaneció entre ellas. Kaoru cogió la bolsa de tela que había quedado sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar las demás cosas que había traído consigo.

—He tomado lo más que he podido, pero por las prisas se me han caído un par de esas galletas saladas —les dijo mientras dejaba dos botellas de agua sobre el suelo de madera junto a una manzana un tanto podrida—. Las había encontrado en el sótano de Miyako, eso y el muñeco de Miyako era lo único que quedaba, todo lo demás... Bueno, lo demás ya no estaba. Por cierto, chicas, ¿acaso esta no es...?

—La cabaña de Fuzzy Lumpkins —terminó la frase la rubia, asintiendo.

—¿De Fuzzy Lumpkins?

—Bueno, era la cabaña de él —Miyako hizo una mueca y dejó a un lado su muñeco de felpa—. De camino hacia aquí vimos su cuerpo en el lago. No sabemos si lo asesinaron o bueno, si se suicidó, porque se notaba que llevaba ya un tiempo allí.

—Oh, ya veo —asintió un tanto impactada y se sentó en el frío suelo de madera—. Pero, ¿creen ustedes que estaremos seguras aquí? Esta cabaña sigue estando en los límites de la ciudad.

—Es temporal —se apresuró a responder Momoko—. Como todos los demás lugares, claro. El mapa que conseguimos en el Laboratorio del Profesor Utonium señala una cueva a unos tres o cuatro días de camino desde aquí, pero al menos esa cueva es mucho más segura que esta cabaña.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Mañana antes de que amanezca —le dijo la de ojos rosas—. Pero no iremos por el sendero del río, estaríamos demasiado expues...

El silencio volvió a reinar por segunda vez en la pequeña habitación. Las tres se miraron a los ojos, alarmadas. Un nuevo sonido apareció, era el romper de una pequeña rama, que hubiera pasado inadvertida para cualquiera, pero no para tres chicas que llevaban durante meses alertas a cualquiera sonido o situación fuera de lo que se le podría llamar común.

Momoko miró a Kaoru, que asintió y se levantó lentamente. Mientras lo hacía, otras ramas se rompieron con más rapidez, y Kaoru se quedó a medio camino de levantarse.

—Tranquilas —dijo la voz susurrante de Miyako—. Creo que son animales, he visto un par de conejos y ciervos cuando veníamos.

—Pienso que no estaría demás ir a ver —Kaoru, hablando en susurros también, terminó de levantarse.

—Deben ser animales, Kaoru —volvió a repetir la rubia—. No creo que sea nadie peligroso.

Kaoru rodó los ojos y fue hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de que siquiera tocara la puerta, un nuevo sonido estridente la hizo echarse para atrás con rapidez; habían tirado la puerta principal, y seguido de eso, varios pasos fuertes se hicieron oír, acompañados de gruñidos y palabras a gritos.

La morena retrocedió hasta llegar junto a sus amigas, y en cuanto se miraron, todas supieron que esos no eran animales.

—A la ventana.

Las tres fueron hacia la única ventana en la habitación, que estaba cubierta con tablas. Trataron de sacarlas a como de lugar, tratando a la vez de no hacer ruido, pero mientras lo hacían, la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se abrió lentamente y un pequeño paquete de galletas saladas fue lanzado a sus pies.

—Gracias por el camino hacia ustedes, niñas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Bueeeno, dalia aquí de nuevo publicando un fic raro dhdjk whatever, yo solo quería hacer una historia tipo lo que yo creo que hubiese pasado si las PPGZ no hubiesen podido derrotar a Him en el capítulo 52 de la serie. Ya más adelante iré explicando todo, obvio, porque este era solo el prólogo, y a partir de los próximos capítulos la historia será narrada en la actualidad, bueno, al menos en la actualidad de este fic(?. Espero que les guste :)

 **R** eviews?


End file.
